Fernstar's Beginning (The Lost Clans)
This is the "super edition" of my series the Lost Clans. (A warrior cats series, of course). This stars before the Lost Clans are created and shows how the two main Clans: FernClan and TreeClan are created. This is also posted on Scratch''.'' Fern wants nothing more than to escape the life of a kittypet and follow the strange dreams she has about a cat urging her to start her own Clan. But following the warrior code isn't easy, especially when you fall in love with a medicine cat from another Clan. __TOC__ Prologue The little gray tabby kit cuddled close to her white mother. If they didn’t share the same bright green eyes, it would impossible to tell they were even related. The mother often told her kit fondly that she looked just like her father. The mother had given birth to quite a few other litters with quite a few other mates. There was always the same outcome- the kits were given away and never seen again. The mother of the six white kits and the seventh gray tabby was resigned to that fact. She barely had any time, only two moons, to bond with her kits. Because of this, she had become fairly cold and distant. Except to the little tabby kit she was fondest of. “Tell me about my father,” The unnamed kit urged, snuggling her nose into the soft white fluff. “Your father was a handsome tom,” The mother sighed, “He’s a rogue. He’s not trapped in a housefolk den like we are.” “What’s a rogue?” The kit squeaked. “A rogue lives outside. They catch birds and mice to eat instead of housecat food. They make up their own rules. Unlike us,” The mother spoke bitterly. “What’s ‘outside’?” The tabby kit cocked her head to one side curiously. The kit’s mother gently took her kit by the scruff and lifted her up. She spoke, her mouth muffled by gray fur, “Look, out that clear wall. Do you see the colors?” The gray tabby kit’s eyes widened. There were all sorts of things out there- bushes as green as her and her mother’s eyes, skies as blue as her water dish, clouds as white as her littermates and mother’s long fur. “What are those green things? The white things floating in the blue?” The tabby kit gasped in awe. “Bushes. And the white things are clouds.” The mother purred in amusement. “Are they always there? Can we go see them up close?” The tabby kit squirmed in her mother’s grasp. “Maybe one day,” The mother lowered the kit to the ground, “Maybe your new housefolk will let you go outside as I do.” “What do you mean, ‘new housefolk’?” The tabby kit asked, “I like the ones I’ve got now. You’re coming with me to the new housefolk, right? And my littermates?” The white she-cat turned away from her kit, “No. I’m not going with you.” “Why not?” The kit cried. She began to mewl, “I don’t want to leave you!” “You’re two moons old,” The mother snapped. The tabby kit was taken aback, “As you get older, things happen to you that you can’t control. Cats can’t choose their own destinies.” “It’s not fair,” Whimpered the small she-kit. “Life isn’t fair,” The white she-cat sighed wearily, “Trust me, I wish as much as you do that it was.” The tabby she-kit was awoken by the housefolk’s den entrance closing loudly. Her bright green eyes flew open at the sound and she lifted her gray head to peer blearily out of her pen. An unfamiliar housefolk and his kit meowed at the tabby kit’s housefolk. The housefolk kit bounded forward to the pen where the tabby kit was held. Her gigantic paw descended from the sky and began to pet the gray kit. She purred in response, as her mother had taught her to do. The housefolk kit meowed something at her father and, before the tabby she-kit could react, she was grabbed by the scruff and lifted into the air by her female housefolk. “What’s happening?” The tabby kit wailed. Her mother turned away and began licking the head of one of her other kits, “Momma!” She was placed in a cold-floored cage. The housefolk male began meowing the tabby kit’s housefolk female. He handed her some green leaves and motioned with a paw for his daughter to follow. The tabby kit was jostled around as her cage was picked up by the young housefolk kit. She was carried out the door and into a shiny red creature that opened its mouth and swallowed them. This must be the monster mother was talking about. ''The tabby she-kit shook from nose to tail-tip. The ride was long and bumpy. The tabby she-kit felt as though she were moving, even when she sat completely still. She yowled and mewled, but no cat let her out of her prison. She could hear the father housefolk and his daughter meowing back and forth. Her eyes misted over. “Please! Let me go back to my mother!” The tabby she-kit begged. She had a terrible feeling she was never going to see her mother again. '''tbc'